Stunflower
The Stunflower is a foe in . In EBF4, it is usually found in the Lankyroot Jungle; in EBF5, it appears in the Data Bunker. It is a member of the flower enemy class. Appearance A yellow flower with many small petals and a few long pistils in its center, which give it a vague resemblance to a satellite dish. Overview The Stunflower is armed with a variety of spells, such as Thunderbolt, but it can also poke a single target with its flower or release a cloud of spores on the party. It can also charge up for a turn in order to launch a powerful laser attack against the entire party. As its name suggests, most of Stunflower's attacks can their targets, with the spore cloud and laser being especially potent. Stunflowers are weak to , , and , but absorb and Thunder. Stunflower also takes a part in wave 24 of Monster Marathon, alongside other flowers. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks and is good at ning players. |HP = 143 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 20 |AP = 2.3 |SP = 2.3 |Gold = 15 |fire = -50% |thunder = 200% |ice = -50% |poison = -50% |wind = -50% |water = 150% |syphon = 50% |item1name = Plasma Ball |item1chance = 10% |item2name = Jungle Flower |item2chance = 15% |item3name = Pink Potion |item3chance = 15% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Stunflower is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 115% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = B |Berserk1 = B |Attack2 = Bulb Blast |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 65 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Stun Spores |Target3 = All |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusChance3 = 33% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Charge |Target4 = Self |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Charges to use Solar Beam. |Attack5 = Solar Beam |Target5 = All |Power5 = 50 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Thunder |StatusChance5 = 12% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Notes5 = Requires and expends . }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Acc1 = 115% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Attack2 = Bulb Blast |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 70 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Thunder |Element%2 = 25% |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusStrength2 = 2x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Stun Spores |Target3 = All |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusChance3 = 33% 100% |StatusStrength3 = 1x 15% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 150% |Notes3 = Stun chance increased to 66% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Charge |Target4 = Self |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Notes4 = Charges to use Solar Beam. |Attack5 = Solar Beam |Target5 = All |Power5 = 70 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Thunder |StatusChance5 = 15% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Requires and expends . Status chance increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Bulb Blast; * Charged → Solar Beam; * Otherwise → Thunderbolt (1/4), Bulb Blast (1/4), Stun Spores (1/4), Charge (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned or Berserked → Bulb Blast; * If Charged → Solar Beam; * Otherwise → Thunderbolt (1/4), Bulb Blast (1/4), Stun Spores (1/4), Charge (1/4). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Thunderbolt. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Stunflower ignores the status on players. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes